<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivalry | Prinxiety &amp; Logicality by stuckwithasnakeboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496943">Rivalry | Prinxiety &amp; Logicality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy'>stuckwithasnakeboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Walked In On, British Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, British Logic | Logan Sanders, Caught, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Single Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Student Logic | Logan Sanders, Student Morality | Patton Sanders, Teacher Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Teacher Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Virgil with glasses, it’s very likely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil forgot his son had invited his boyfriend and Patton just wanted to leave a good impression on his boyfriend’s dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rivalry | Prinxiety &amp; Logicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like half of this is just a make out fic and you’ll probably get second hand embarrassment for almost everyone if you’re anything like your author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Mr. Casey had been a teacher at the school Patton Picani went to for three years. Now Patton had the honor of having him as his teacher. He liked Mr. Casey, he was very nice but in ways many people didn't pick up on. Like how if he noticed students were struggling to keep up he would slow his writing or when students were bored he would always be sure to remind them that once they were finished reading the book they would be watching the movie for comparison. Although, oddly enough he always forgot to give them a test or questions on how the two were different. </p><p>     Mr. Casey was not only his English teacher but he was also the father of his boyfriend, Logan. The two were very similar, it was easy to tell they were related. They shared the same pale skin and the same black hair. Though Mr. Casey didn't wear them at school, apparently he had a habit of loosing his glasses it home from stories Logan told him. They were both tall and wore a lot of black. It was easy to tell they were related, especially when you took into account that they were the only people in the school that had British accents.</p><p>     Mr. Kingsley was a different story but he was also one of Patton's favorite teachers. He and Mr. Casey differed in nearly every way, both physically and personality wise. While Mr. Kingsley was more of an extrovert, Mr. Casey was introverted. Where Mr. Casey was had a very deep, low voice, Mr. Kingsley had a loud and boisterous one. Mr. Casey was nearly as pale as a ghost, Mr. Kingsley had a honey colored skin tone. Mr. Casey had bangs that covered his eyes and always wore a baggy jacket with dark colored clothes. Mr. Kingsley let his hair frame his face and never wore a jacket, even on the coldest of days, while wearing light colors such as white, red, and gold. The only thing they had slightly in common was their hair. Both had dark colors, Mr. Casey's pitch black and Mr. Kingsley's dark brown. However, even there they differed because when Mr. Casey came to school one day with purple streaks in his hair, a week later Mr. Kingsley came to school with red streaks in his own. The two were nearly complete opposites and they did not get along.</p><p>     The two seemed to always find new ways to antagonize the other and today was no exception. It was Friday and Patton started his way to Mr. Casey's class, his last class of the day. He saw the two as they stepped out into the hallway, their rooms directly across from each other.</p><p>     As per usual, Mr. Kingsley made the first move. "Good show, governor," he said, in a terrible British accent.</p><p>     Mr. Casey rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. It was as though he was asking if that was his worst. He took a deep breath in before, and, in a horrendous American accent, said, "God bless the land of the free."</p><p>      Patton swore that for a mere moment, just a moment, he saw Mr. Kingsley smile but if he had it was gone as soon as it had arrived and replaced with a scowl. The teacher then stuck his tongue out causing Mr. Casey to raise his fist. It looked as though he were about to show him a certain finger before he realized they were in a school setting. Patton couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked into class.</p><p>     Everyone, despite their hatred of each other, shipped Mr. Virgil Casey and Mr. Roman Kingsley together.</p><p>     Patton placed his bag down underneath his chair and waited for class to begin. He smiled when Logan walked in. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a button still unbuttoned from when Patton had told him he looked too tense with them all closed, as well as a pair of black slacks. His normal glasses that were such a dark blue they were mistaken for black sat on his face and he pushed them up the bridge of his nose with a pencil in the same hand as a water bottled that Patton knew was filled with coffee despite school rules. Logan looked over the classroom and smiled when he saw him. He walked over and leaned against his desk.</p><p>     "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked and Patton felt his breath hitch as Logan brought his cup to his lips. He had forgotten about that. Logan seemed to notice because as soon as he brought his cup away from his lips he said, "Don't worry. Dad already loves you as a student. He'll love you as a person, too." Then Logan looked around the room before he leaned down and placed his lips on Patton's. Patton kissed him back and he was right, it was coffee in the cup the taste of it lingering on Logan's lips. The kiss was over within several seconds though, much to Patton's disliking, and Logan walked over to his chair.</p><p>     Once the bell rang Mr. Casey walked into the classroom. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath. "So, today we will be talking about Romeo and Juliet," he said before he groaned with an eye roll. "Ew, gross, boring and so cliché, right? Well, we will be talking about everything wrong with Romeo and Juliet."</p><p>     He then started his class and succeeded in making many students smile or snicker. Halfway through they got an unexpected visitor. There was a knock on the door followed by it opening to reveal Mr. Kingsley. He simply smiled and held up some papers before walking in further.</p><p>     Mr. Casey glared at the man as he continued to try and teach. Patton hadn't had Mr. Kingsley's class that day but he really liked what he was wearing. It, as usual, contradicted Mr. Casey's outfit but Patton couldn't help but prefer Mr. Kingsley's style over Mr. Casey's. He liked bright colors, it wasn't his fault. Mr. Kingsley was wearing a cream colored sweater that was somehow too tight and too loose at once, the opposite of Mr. Casey's black shirt he wore underneath his hoodie that hung off his frame. His pants were a red color and looked extremely soft as well as comfortable compared to Mr. Casey's black jeans. Their shoes were even completely different. Mr. Kingsley was wearing a pair of white sneakers while Mr. Casey wore black combat boots.</p><p>     The physics teacher was making an effort to be as disrupted as possible as he handed back the papers. Mr. Casey stopped trying several seconds in as Mr. Kingsley called out students names while he tried to teach. His eyes followed the man as he walked through the class room. He made eye contact with Logan who simply gave him a look that said something Patton didn't understand but it caused Mr. Casey to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sat on the couch, rolling his head back before he put on his glasses. With a sigh he picked up one of the many essays he still needed to grade. He then heard a knock on the door. He lifted his head up from the papers.</p><p>     He headed over to the door and opened it. In front of him was Roman. He smiled. "Get lost on your way to crazy town?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.</p><p>     Despite being a somewhat tall person, Roman still had several inches of height on him causing him to look slightly downward to meet Virgil's eyes. "This isn't it?" he asked and Virgil simply rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the door frame. He walked back into the living room with Roman following him, eyes scanning the room. "Is Logan here?"</p><p>     Virgil stopped next to the couch and shook his head. "No, he went home with his boyfriend," he answered.</p><p>     Roman hummed to himself while Virgil picked up the papers and placed them on the coffee table. "And you trust them?" he asked, still surveying the house.</p><p>     "Patton is one of the most innocent people on the planet," Virgil told him, walking away from the couch and towards Roman, "I once told them to write a horror narrative and he wrote about spiders. I'm sure they're not up to anything crazy." He turned Roman to face him. "Besides, the longer we're alone the more I get to do this," he said before he leaned up to kiss him.</p><p>     The kiss had started off slow, teasingly slow. Roman went to place his hands on either side of Virgil's head to deepen it which caused Virgil to smirk against his lips. He placed his hands on Roman's shoulders pulled away from the kiss, acting as though he needed air with fake pants. He went back in but just before their lips met again he blew a puff of air into his boyfriend's mouth and pushed him away before he ran. Roman stood there for a moment, stunned in shock, before he blinked and ran after Virgil.</p><p>     After a minute of chasing him, Roman tackled him onto the couch. Virgil smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. His hands went up and found the tie that held Roman's hair in a bun. He took it out causing Roman's hair to fall down, gracing over his shoulders. Virgil ran his hands through it before he tugged on it just enough to get Roman to pull his lips away from Virgil's. He then used this new freedom of being able to move more to flip them over. </p><p>     Roman faked a gasp when he opened his eyes to Virgil on top instead. Virgil simply raised an eyebrow as he smirked. Roman rolled his eyes before he placed his hands on either side of Virgil's face and pulled him down for another kiss. Adjusting his position in Roman's lap Virgil grabbed the end of Roman's cream colored sweater and slowly started to lift it, making sure the tips of his fingers ghosted along Roman's skin as it was exposed to the cool air around them. Roman surprised a shiver as Virgil's fingers trailed against his stomach. Finally, Virgil broke off the kiss once again so he could pull Roman's shirt over his head.</p><p>     Their lips met once again as the shirt was thrown over the side of the couch. This time Virgil was the one to deepen the kiss. His arms thrown around Roman's shoulders as his hands played with his shoulder length hair. Roman's own hands went to Virgil's shoulders as he forced the jacket off him. Returning to their previous position after the jacket was off, Roman's hands went under Virgil's shirt. They felt up and down his chest before they traveled to his back to pull him even closer.</p><p>     Roman almost whined when Virgil's lips broke off from his but then he was left breathless as Virgil placed his lips on neck. He was teasing, Roman knew he was. He was kissing, licking, and biting, dancing over the one place he knew Roman would break at. Then he finally gave Roman the satisfaction he was looking for. He threw his head back with a mixture of a moan and a sigh. As Virgil continued to kiss, suck, lick, and bite Roman's neck, his hands started traveling downward. Roman let out one extremely loud moan as Virgil started to fumble with the belt he was started to wish he hadn't worn for aesthetic purposes.</p><p>     Then they heard it, the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both came to an abrupt halt. Both then closed their eyes and let out an exhale through their nose. Neither of them wanted to open their eyes to see the person who stood at the door. Both of them already knew who it was.</p><p>     "I thought you had gone to Patton's" Virgil said, his eyes still closed as he leaned his head against the crook of Roman's neck, the frames of his glasses preventing him from doing what he so very much wished to do, hide completely from the world. His son had just caught him and his physics teacher right before things were about to get much more serious and it was not the first time.</p><p>     "I did," Logan said, before Virgil felt something fall onto his back, Roman's sweater. "I was helping him decide what to wear and helped calm him on the ride over here. You might have heard the car pull in or the door open if Mr. Kingsley wasn't so vocal."</p><p>     Virgil grimaced before he looked up with nothing but shame written in his eyes as blood rushed to his face. At the door he saw Logan standing with his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side, lips pursed and an eyebrow raised, judgement all over his face. Right beside him was Patton Picani. Poor Patton Picani stood in a white, baggy sweater with rainbow hearts decorating it. His arms were crossed over himself as he balanced on his heels. His lips formed a thin line as he looked anywhere but at his two teachers on the couch.</p><p>     Using the back of his hand to wipe the saliva off his lips Virgil couldn't help but feel tremendous pity. "Hello, Patton," he said as he fixed his crooked glasses.</p><p>     Patton quickly glanced over at Virgil. He gave him a quick and awkward smile before he whispered a small greeting himself. He went right back to taking an extreme interest in the ceiling after the words left his lips.</p><p>     Virgil reached to grab Roman's sweater from off his back. He shoved it into Roman's arms before he climbed off of him and grabbed his hoodie off the floor. He threw it over Logan's chair while Roman hurried to put his sweater back on. Both feeling just as if not more awkward than Patton.</p><p>     Suddenly though Patton smiled and started to laugh. He said something no one could understand causing them to ask him to repeat it. "Pa owes me twenty bucks," he said between his laugher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>